40Love
by Kate Van Ash
Summary: This is just a skit i wrote. Please read. Onegai? TT


Prince of Tennis Skit for Metrocon 2008

Characters

Sakuno

Ryoma

Kikumaru

Inui

Momoshiro

Ed

Roy

Random talking from people so we can change costumes and such.

Lights Turn out

People leave. Sakuno Runs out onto Stage, poses like shes about to serve a tennis ball. Kikumaru comes out too.

DREAM SQEQUENCE

lights come back on

Sakuno serves tennis ball.

Kikumaru: OUT!!

Sakuno moans and Kikumaru throws Sakuno another tennis ball.

Ryoma walks on stage from opposite side saying: Made Made Dane. Your not getting high enough.

Sakuno: Ohiyo Ryoma-sama

Kikumaru: OY! OCHIBI!! Wats up?? Here to help your girl---

Tennis ball whizzes past him.

Ryoma pulls down hat to hide…. it be???...a tiny smile???? Or maybe it was a smirk…who noes?

Ryoma ignores what just happened: You've got to get your racket higher then the ball. Like this.

Demonstrates a perfect serve.

Sakuno: Ahhh!!!! Like this??

Attempts and fails…. 

Ryoma: sigh Here lemme show you.

Ryoma steps twards Sakuno.

Sakuno: No wait!! I got it!!!

Attempts one more time and misses, almost hitting his head. He ducts.

He walks over to Sakuno and puts his hands over her hands. As Sakuno was blushing and Ryoma hid another smile he raises Sakuno's hands into a serve pose. He lets go of her hands and actually serves the ball.

Ryoma: Its all in the position of your feet. Now…try again. (takes step back to watch)

Sakuno: (in a state of panic) Ano….okay (deep breath)

Sakuno raises a hand, about to serve.

Momoshiro(off stage): RYOOOOOOMAAAAA!!!!!

Sakuno serves in the middle of this and misses.

Ryoma: Gah…made made dane………..I gotta go…….ano…….keep trying.

Ryoma runs off stage.

Kikumaru walks over to Sakuno.

Sakuno was lost in thought. She was also breathing heavily.

Kikumaru: Hey. You don't look to good….maybe you should sit down.

Sakuno stood up straight not exactly looking at Kikumaru. Still lost in thought.

Kikumaru: HEY!!!(Sakuno faints of exhaustion) WHOA!!(catches Sakuno) Hey!! Are you okay?!?!? Sakuno?!? Sakuno?!?!

Little did he know…inui was standing off in front of the stage with a "camera." He jumps on stage and hides behind curtain.

CLICK CLICK!!

Kikumaru hears click and looks off tward sound of click. He sees inui. He stares at him for a second or two then loks back down at sakura, then back at inui. FINALLY figuring out what has just happened…..

Kikumaru:…..HEY!!!(he completely drops Sakuno) GET BACK HERE!!! GIMME THAT CAMERA!!(runs off stage)

Tomoka walks across stage with sign that says "5 Minutes Later"

Sakuno Wakes up.

Sakuno:nnnnnn……………….AHHHHH I GOTTA GET HOME!!!!

Sakuno got up and started to run off stage when……..FOOM!!! Ryoma is on stage and she bumps off him and starts falling back[ENGAGE SLOW MOTION She grabs Ryoma pulling him [Slow motion disengage(sp?) down with her.

AWKWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CLICK CLICK!!!Yes inui was standing there too.

His hat falls off  He gets up and helps Sakuno up. Sakuno grabs his hat and brings it to him. He takes it.

Sakuno: Gomenasai.

She bows and begins to run off stage when Ryoma pulls her back and spins her around so shes facing him.

Sakuno: R-ryoma?

Ryoma: Sakuno-chan…

Ryoma leans down closer to her. They are about to "kiss" when lights go out.

Sakuno and Ryoma runoff stage. Lights come back on.

Sakuno voice: AHH!! I'm GONNA BE LATE!! (real Sakuno is actually somewhere out in audience) Ryoma is standing in the middles front of stage.

Sakuno pushes through bunches of people.

Sakuno: RYOMA!!!

Ryoma tugs on hat.

Sakuno: Good morning Ryoma!

Ryoma: Ohiyo Sakuno-chan.

Sakuno: Did you just call me…Sakuno…-chan??

Sakuno is just standing there staring at him.

Ryoma:Sakuno? Ne ne Sakuno??? Daijoubu??

Sakuno:A! I'm Fine. Lets go we'll be late!

Sakuno runs out into crowd, Ryoma follows.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro are walking on stage.

Momoshiro: Oy!! Did you see that??

Kikumaru: Yep.

Momoshiro: Looks like Sakuno really IS in love with Ryoma...

Kikumaru: Whats going on in that head of yours??

Momoshiro: I think...they need some help.

Kikumaru:...your gonna make me help arent you...?

Momoshiro: Yeppers Peppers!!

Kikumaru: oh my...keep walking...come up with an idea while your at it.

They walk off stage.

Tomoka walks across stage with same sign that says "5 minutes later" Pretends to be searching for someone in crowd then randomley waves at someone in crowd. Waves till someone waves back.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro come on stage. They see Tomoka and pull her off stage. She tries to resist all the way. Momoshiro just picks her up and carries her off stage XD.

Kikumaru stands and waits. Momoshiro comes back on stage.

Momoshiro:I JUST HAD THE MOST BRILLIANT IDEA EVER!!!!

Kikumaru:oh really...

Momoshiro:yep! Okay so heres the plan!

Huddles

Ryoma and Sakuno walk onto the stage.

Sakuno:What are they doing??

Ryoma: hmmmm...

:Ryoma walks over and taps Momoshiro on shoulder.

Momoshiro:OY!!! Ochibi!!!! Sakuno!

Kikumaru walks over to sakuno. He takes her hand and kisses it. He turns to Ryoma.

Kikumaru:If i were to ask out this lovely girl right now...what would you do?

Ryoma looked away.

Momoshiro: awwwww hes embarassed!!!! Ochibi is growing up too fast.

Kikumaru touches one of her braids. (TOTALLY PISSES RYOMA OFF)

Ryoma: Id beat your brains out.

Kikumaru:Weeeeelllll...we cant play tennis. Lord Metro might get mad...but...we could play rock paper scissors!!??!!

Sakuno: Ano...

Ryoma: You idiot. I'm not gonna play rock paper scissors for a girl.

Momoshiro: Oh! I have an idea! How about...Sakuno chooses!!??

Sakuno isnt really paying attention.

Somewhere in between all this tomoka came back on stage and is talking to sakuno about stuff...

Momoshiro: Sakuno??

Sakuno is still not paying attention.

Momoshiro: Sakuno?????????

Sakuno is still not paying attention.

Momoshiro: SAKUNO??????

Sakuno: EEP!!!! h-h-hai??

Kikumaru and Ryoma are standing there. Kikumaru is looking at Sakuno and Ryoma is looking out into the crowd.

Sakuno: W-Whats going on??

Momoshiro: You have to pick one!!

Kikumaru:Yep!! And whoever you pick has to kiss you!!

Sakuno:Ehhhhhhhhhhh???????????

Tomoka: OMG Sakuno!!!! I'm Jealous!!!!! No Fair!!!!

Sakuno(GIGANTIC BLUSH): Tomoka!!!!!

Tomoka: WHAT???? It's not fair!! I;ve always wanted to kiss ryoma!!!

Momoshiro: and hes never wanted to kiss you. I can assure you.

Sakuno:uhhhh...uhhhh...ano...

Ed runs on stage.

Ed: DONT TOUCH ME WITH THAT MINISKIRT EVER AGAIN!!!!

Roy:Awwww c'mon! It was fun!!!

Ed: Fun? Is that your idea of fun??

Roy: ummmm...yeah??

Ed:ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Roy: Please pu tit back on?? The fans want you too!!!

Ed:NO WAY!!!

Ed goes over to Ryoma.

Ed: Do you know if theres any food around here???

Roy: Ill fedd you if you put the mini skirt back on!!

Ed: NOOOOOO!!!!

Ed starts shaking ryoma.

Ed: WHERE...IS ...THE FOOD????

Momoshiro:ano...he doesnt speak...

Kikumaru: yeah hes mute.

Evil glare from ryoma.

Roy comes up behind ed with miniskirt.

Roy:Just put it on!!! PLEASEEE!!!!! (thrwos miniskirt over Eds head.

Ed:AHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!!

Ed runs off stage.

Roy:Sorry to interupt guys. He just doesnt wanna put that stupid miniskirt back on.

Momoshiro: Its okay! Sakuno was just about to kiss ryoma!

Sakuno:N-No! Thats bot it! Ano...

Roy glances over at backstage.

Roy:HEY!!!! DONT YOU DARE BURN THAT MINISKIRT!!!!!THAT COST A LOT OF MONEY!!!

Roy runs off stage.

Momoshiro: awww c'mon!! we all know you love him!!

Sakuno:ehhhhhh????? anooo...

Silence...

Kikumaru and Momoshiro look at each other. They nod.

Kikumaru: Oh noes!!! I've lost!!

Kikumaru pushes Sakuno into ryoma. Ryoma catches Sakuno. They are inches from each other. Ryoma leans down and "kisses" her.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro high-five.

Ryoma:theres only one thing to do in a situation like this.

Kikumaru:run away and get married???

Momoshiro: Sweep her off her feet and take her home to be just like your dad???

Ryoma:no...and...HELL NO ARE YOU CRAZY??? THATS DISGUSTING!!!!!

Tomoka:Then what do you plan to do???

Ryoma looks at sakuno and takes her hand. He looks back at Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

Ryoma: RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

Ryoma runs through crowd and back into convention center.

Momoshiro:well...this has been very eventful...

Tomoka:...what'll i do now???

Kikumaru: well...who wants a burger???

Ed runs out.

Ed:WHAT ABOUT A BURGER????

Roy:ED WAIT COME BACK HERE!!!!

Ed:uhhhhh gotta go the miniskirt maniac is coming!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

ed runs off stage.

Momoshiro:Well...you heard him...THE MINISKIRT MANIAC IS COMING!!!!

Tomoka:I like miniskirts. There cute.

Kikumaru: not these. I promise you.

Roy comes on stage.

Momoshiro:RUUUUUUUUUN

Kikumaru, Tomoka, and Momoshiro run off stage.

Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this is so not fair...

Roy walks off stage.

THE END!!!!


End file.
